Fluid delivery systems often incorporate filter systems to remove particulate materials and/or other contaminants that may be contained in the fluid. The filter media used in such filter systems requires regular changing as the particulate materials or other contaminants quickly build up in the filter media as a result of the large volume of liquid flowing through the filter system.
Changing the filter media requires that the filter bowl of the filter system be manually removed from the filter head in order to extract the used filter media from the filter bowl. This requires manually supporting the weight of the filter bowl as the filter bowl is detached from the filter head. As such, the individual performing the filter change must both support the weight of the filter bowl as well as perform any other operations required to remove the filter bowl from the filter head, such as unscrewing the filter bowl from the filter head or otherwise removing fasteners connecting the filter bowl to the filter head.
Due to the large volume of fluid flow and high pressures which the filter systems are designed to accommodate, the various components of the filter system, including the filter bowl, may be large and heavy. Particulate matter entrapped in the filter media and excess liquid contained in the filter bowl may add to the already significant weight of the filter bowl. Due to the size and weight of the filter bowl and the used filter media contained in the filter bowl, manually changing the filter media may present an ergonomic burden on the individual performing the operation.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative devices for supporting a filter housing while changing the filter media in a filter system.